Field
The present disclosure relates to field-effect transistor (FET) devices such as silicon-on-insulator (SOI) devices.
Description of the Related Art
In electronics applications, active electronic devices can be fabricated using semiconductor materials. Active electronic devices can be used for processing radio-frequency (RF) signals in wireless devices.